(a) Technical Field
The present inventive concept relates to a disperser which is able to disperse air in water, and in particular to a disperser which is able to generate a bubble jet stream in water with a higher efficiency as compared to electric power consumption without any loss in terms of driving force which may occur due to suction.
(b) Background Art
A primary method for aerating (dispersing) a gas (air, oxygen, etc.) in water may be carried out, for example, in such a way that the gas compressed with an air pump is supplied to a porous disperser via a transfer pipe, which in general is being employed where water is shallow and an air dispersion area is not wide.
As a conventional disperser, the aerator (Korean patent laid-open No. 1152746) includes a casing which is fixedly installed on the floor in such a way to be submerged at a portion of the inside of a reaction tank of a water treatment apparatus and is formed of an inlet passage the top of which is open, and an outlet passage formed inclined downward; an air supply pipe which is supporting an outer portion of the casing and is formed of an air supply port communicating with a central portion of the inside of the casing via a lower portion of the casing; a conical diffuser which is covered on the top of the air supply port of the air supply pipe and is fixedly installed at a lower portion of the inside of the casing and is configured to accommodate a predetermined amount of air of the air supply port and has a bubble discharge hole, wherein an outer circumferential surface of a lower portion of the inside thereof is open in order for the air, which is continuously supplied via the air supply pipe, to be exhausted downward; an impeller which is engaged rotatable to an upper portion of the diffuser inside the casing and is employed to receive waste water of the upper portion of the casing and mix and discharge the waste water downward, while spreading and dispersing the bubbles which are generated by the diffuser during the discharge thereof; and a driving motor which is able to drive the impeller and is disposed integral with the impeller and is fixedly installed at the top of the casing. The diffuser of the aforementioned aerator is provided with the diffuser wherein a plurality of holes are disposed at regular intervals at a side surface of the conical configuration without any bubble discharge holes at a lower portion of the conical configuration.
As another conventional disperser, the disperser (Korean patent registration No. 2010-0056215) includes a shaft which is configured to rotate by the driving of a motor; a plurality of rotors which are installed horizontally at a lower portion of the shaft; an impeller which is installed at the tops of the rotors; a case which is provided to accommodate the impeller and the rotors, and a separation housing which is installed at an upper portion of the case, wherein a space part is formed at a lower portion thereof, and an inlet groove is formed in a circumferential direction at the top of the space part, and a retrieval pipe is formed at a portion of the inlet groove, wherein a plurality of slits are formed over a surface from a portion of the shaft at the space part of the separation housing to a portion of the top of the impeller in the configuration of the shaft which is installed passing through the separation housing and the impeller.
The aforementioned conventional dispersers and other dispersers have problems, for example, water pressures are too high where water is deep and an air dispersion area is wide, and a very strong air pump should be used, which is able to generate air high enough to exceed the resistance pressures of the pipe and porous disperser. Moreover, the transfer pipes should be installed underwater, and it is hard to select an efficient disperser, and maintenance may be hard due to the plugged porous holes.